


Quiet Corners

by Borsari



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, HP: EWE, M/M, Post-War, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Slow Build
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28576248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borsari/pseuds/Borsari
Summary: После войны Гарри старается избегать других учеников. Он совершенно не ожидал, что ему понравится проводить время с молчаливым Ноттом.
Relationships: Theodore Nott/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Quiet Corners

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evandar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evandar/gifts).
  * A translation of [Quiet Corners](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7452025) by [Evandar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evandar/pseuds/Evandar). 



Нотт снова там. Он бросает на Гарри короткий настороженный взгляд, когда тот усаживается на свое обычное место, но только отодвигает стопку учебников по Нумерологии в сторону, чтобы освободить Гарри немного пространства, и больше никак не реагирует. Едва заметная улыбка, которой Гарри его благодарит, тоже игнорируется.  
Он не уверен, что когда-нибудь слышал, чтобы Нотт вообще говорил. Они молчат и сейчас. Нотт странный. И он, наверно, на данный момент один из любимых людей Гарри в школе. А всего лишь потому, что не говорит слов Мальчик-Который-Выжил-Чтобы-Победить... по крайней мере, Гарри их от него никогда не слышал. И вряд ли когда-нибудь услышит. Нотт, может, и правда не такой, как все, но он ведет себя со спокойным достоинством, что неожиданно привлекательно. Это выделяет его среди остальных. Его компания достаточно приятна, чтобы проводить с ним несколько часов каждый день.  
Он слышит его дыхание, царапанье пера о пергамент, когда Нотт пишет уравнения и формулы. Время от времени проскальзывает мягкий фырк разочарования. Нотт… для такого тихого человека он очень живой. Гарри смотрит на него, но это лишь потому, что тянется за своей книгой по Трансфигурации, пододвигает ее ближе и открывает случайную страницу. Рот Нотта странно искривлен, челюсть двигается — он кусает щеку изнутри. И делает он так довольно часто. Еще он кусает губу. У него ровные белые зубы и полная нижняя губа, которая, учитывая, сколько он ее жует, выглядит постоянно красной и припухшей.  
Гарри снова отводит взгляд. Он смотрит в книгу, находит нужную страницу и берет перо.

  
* * *

  
— Поттер. Поттер!  
Гарри моргает, неуверенно поднимая голову. Нотт сердито смотрит на него, и это немного нервирует. Его глаза такие бледные, что Гарри даже не знает, какого они цвета, а его зрачки — большие-большие в тусклом свете укромного уголка библиотеки — бесконечно темные.  
Он сглатывает.  
— М-м?  
Он хоть и убил Темного Лорда, но вот красноречивым никогда особенно не был. И за все те месяцы, что они учатся рядом друг с другом, Нотт едва ли сказал ему два слова. Их молчание такое привычное и приятное. Возможность реального разговора с Ноттом… Гарри неловко ерзает на стуле и бросает косые взгляды в сторону выхода.  
— Задание по Защите, — говорит Нотт. — У меня… небольшие проблемы.  
Это самое длинное предложение, которое он когда-либо от него слышал. Оказывается, он говорит с акцентом. Его гласные не такие округлые, а согласные немного резкие. Он звучит почти так же, как Невилл. «Йоркширский», — нерешительно думает Гарри. Неожиданно. Он чувствует, как подрагивают губы.  
Нотт хмурится сильнее.  
— С чем именно у тебя проблемы? — спрашивает Гарри.  
Нотт молчит, лишь нервно стучат по столешнице длинные тонкие пальцы. Гарри вдруг понимает, что вообще никогда не видел, чтобы Нотт творил магию. По крайней мере, не ту, где надо махать палочкой. Раньше он пересекался со слизеринцами только на занятиях по Уходу и Зельям, а там палочки особо и не нужны. Так странно думать об этом сейчас.  
— С практикой, — все-таки говорит Нотт. — Я не...  
Вот как. Они сейчас изучают чары Патронуса. Профессор Люпин говорил, что это уровень Ж.А.Б.А. И хоть Гарри сомневается, что Нотт единственный, у кого с этим проблемы… Что-то внутри него всегда неприятно натягивается, когда он слышит о людях, которые не могут справиться с этим заклинанием. Он слишком хорошо помнит, каково это, когда у тебя не хватает приятных воспоминаний, чтобы призвать защитника.  
А еще он знает, что отец Нотта — Пожиратель смерти. Он один из тех, кто ждет своего суда, сидя в Азкабане. Он был одним из тех, кто прибыл тогда на кладбище. И… Да. Он стоял в стороне и смотрел, как пытали мальчика возраста его сына. И Гарри пытается — действительно пытается — не думать, как среди таких людей выросли его одноклассники из Слизерина. А Нотт… ну… Он чудак со странными глазами, но у него красивые руки и рот, и он удивительно безобиден, когда безмолвно сидит рядом с Гарри.  
— Понятно, — говорит он. — В смысле, я могу показать тебе, как его вызвать. Если ты хочешь.  
Нотт ему улыбается. Почти. Уголок его рта неуверенно ползет вверх, и это могло бы даже считаться улыбкой, если бы не яркое удивление на лице. Гарри усмехается в ответ.

  
* * *

  
Палочка Нотта длинная и тонкая, очень похожая на него самого, и такая же бледная. Он держит ее кончиками пальцев, словно ему невыносимо прикасаться к ней. Он почти не двигается, как будто пытается казаться незаметным, но Гарри, обучая его, все видит.  
Нотт изящный. Каждое движение выполняется с абсолютной точностью. Даже то, как он держит палочку, неожиданно привлекательно.  
Все в Нотте становится привлекательным.  
Гарри думает, что это должно пугать его, но нет.  
Куда бы он ни пошел, люди смотрят на него, показывают пальцем и, что хуже всего, восторгаются им. Говорят ему, какой он замечательный и храбрый, как они благодарны, и сплетничают о судьбе и предназначении, как будто это на самом деле хоть что-то значит. Он до сих пор не верит в пророчества. Ему снятся кошмары, потому что ему пришлось кого-то убить, даже если этим кем-то был Волдеморт.  
Нотт никогда его не благодарил, а просто принял его присутствие. Насколько Гарри знает, он не шепчется за его спиной. Он пытается представить, как Нотт со своим акцентом говорит «избранный», но это выглядит совершенно сюрреалистично. Нотт вообще не кажется ему тем, кто станет серьезно относиться к предсказаниям.  
Судя по тому, что Гарри успел узнать о нем с тех пор, как Нотт попросил его о наставничестве, он немного похож на Гермиону. Он слишком много учится и отлично работает с фактами. По его словам, ему нравится Нумерология, потому что она объясняет природу магии, сводит ее к точным числам. Делает ее не такой фантастической.  
У Нотта проблемы с воображением. И почему-то Гарри думает, что это помогает ему понять, когда он объясняет, что не нужно быть счастливым, чтобы использовать чары Патронуса. Что в принципе не обязательно быть счастливым. Просто нужно знать, что ты можешь им быть.  
— Так ты это делаешь? — спрашивает Нотт. Для слизеринца у него почти нет чувства такта. Обычно те плетут кружево слов, а Нотт говорит — если он говорит — прямо. Он похож на свои уравнения.  
— Ага, — отвечает Гарри. Он не объясняет ему, что благодаря Маховику он просто знал тогда, что может. — Поначалу я пытался что-то придумать, но ни одно из моих воспоминаний не было достаточно сильным.  
Нотт хмыкает. Он аккуратно взмахивает палочкой и тихо шепчет нужные слова. Мерцает тонкая серебристая прядь. И когда он в следующий раз смотрит на Гарри, в его светлых глазах сияет торжество. Этот крохотный проблеск магии больше того, что он мог раньше.  
— А ты хорош, Поттер, — говорит он.  
— Спасибо, — шепчет Гарри. Он знает, что звучит странно, но ему все равно. Все равно. Потому что Нотт, так смотрящий на него, поразительно притягательный.

  
* * *

  
Он начинает обращать внимание на Нотта вне их общих занятий. Он наблюдает за ним в Большом зал во время еды и следит взглядом каждый раз, когда тот идет мимо по коридору. Это не… это не так, как было с Малфоем на шестом курсе. Он никогда не считал и не считает мелкого хорька привлекательным. Он не думает, что Нотт замышляет что-нибудь подозрительное. Он просто… хочет понять его. Нотт по-прежнему остается загадкой, а Гарри любит загадки, когда они не пытаются убить его.  
Он узнает кое-что новое. Нотт левша — Гарри стоило заметить это еще давно, учитывая, сколько раз он наблюдал, как Нотт делает заметки, — Забини всегда сидит с ним рядом в Большом зале, как и на Зельях. Кажется, разговаривают они редко, но Забини известен своей молчаливостью. Наверно, они друзья.  
У Нотта есть друг, но он учится с Гарри в тихом уголке библиотеки. Гарри хочет спросить, почему, но не может заставить себя это сделать. Он думает, что установившийся между ними мир слишком хрупкий. По какой-то причине Нотт решил терпеть его присутствие, и Гарри не хочет рисковать, давя слишком сильно. Поэтому он держит рот на замке.  
Он молчит, даже когда Рон и Гермиона начинают задавать вопросы.  
— Суд над его отцом начнется через несколько недель, — как-то утром говорит Гермиона во время завтрака. — Ты же не думаешь, что он что-то замышляет?  
С шестого курса она прислушивается к нему все чаще. Как и Рон. Приятно, но немного поздно. Он не откажется от Рона и Гермионы ради всего мира, но он бы больше ценил их доверие пару лет назад.  
Он качает головой и отпивает из чашки.  
— Я вдруг понял, что почти ничего о нем не знаю, — говорит он. — Я имею в виду, мы столько лет вместе ходили на занятия и...  
— Он слизеринец, — говорит Рон, набив рот яйцами. — Кого это волнует?  
Никого, видимо. Никого, кроме Гарри.

  
* * *

  
В конце концов, именно Нотт дает ему шанс задать вопрос. Гарри координирует его движения в самых сложных чарах из программы Защиты. Он пользуется возможностью прикоснуться к мягкой, бледной коже на запястье Нотта, чтобы изменить угол захвата, как раз тогда, когда Нотт оглядывается на него через плечо.  
— Ладно, Поттер, давай уже покончим с этим, — говорит он.  
Гарри тупо смотрит на него, потому что не совсем понимает, что это значит, а кожа Нотта настолько гладкая, что просто останавливает его высшие функции мозга и...  
— М-м?  
Нотт закатывает глаза. Так близко. В этом свете они кажутся почти синими.  
— Ты следил за мной, — говорит Нотт. — Даже Забини заметил, а ведь ему обычно ни до кого нет дела. Итак. Почему? Если ты хочешь о чем-то спросить...  
— Забини твой друг? — перебивает Гарри.  
Нотт пожимает плечами. Много лет назад Сортировочная шляпа сказала, что в Слизерине можно найти настоящих друзей. Видимо, Нотт тогда лишь принял эти слова к сведению, потому что его «наверно» совсем не искреннее.  
— А тебе какое дело?  
Они стоят так близко друг к другу, что Гарри чувствует его дыхание на своем лице. Он мог бы пересчитать его ресницы, если бы захотел, но он слишком занят, пытаясь успокоить бешеный стук сердца, чтобы хотя бы попробовать. Он облизывает губы и делает медленный вдох, втягивая легкий мятный аромат зубной пасты Нотта.  
— Я хочу узнать тебя, — тихо говорит он. Чудо, что голос не дрожит.  
Нотт склоняет голову набок и прищуривается. Гарри кажется, что его пристальный взгляд взрезает плоть до самых костей. К самой душе. Нотт ничего не спрашивает. Он как будто знает, что Гарри не сможет связно выразить свои мысли и чувства, и Гарри ему за это благодарен.  
— Хорошо, Поттер, — так же тихо отвечает Нотт. — Если ты хочешь.  
Вот и все. Судя по всему, теперь они друзья. Поначалу Гарри немного беспокоит, что между ними ничего не меняется: они по-прежнему учатся вместе, сидя в тишине в укромных уголках библиотеки или заброшенных классах. Только теперь Нотт сидит чуточку ближе. Время от времени он тихо бормочет что-то о занятиях и одноклассниках, и каждый раз Гарри приподнимает голову, прислушиваясь к его словам.  
Вообще, Нотт бывает забавным, когда все-таки говорит что-то вслух.  
О надвигающемся суде он молчит. Гарри не давит на него, но в день, когда объявляют, что Теодорус Нотт получит Поцелуй за свои военные преступления, он смотрит на Нотта чаще, чем в книгу. Под светлыми глазами залегли тени, похожие на синяки. Они вытягивают из его радужки оставшиеся краски, почти обесцвечивая ее до белого. Нотт даже не пытается делать вид, что действительно занят. Он не перевернул страницу и не написал ни слова в течение получаса. Гарри сдается и тянется к нему, обхватывая пальцами его ладонь.  
Нотт слегка подпрыгивает, и Гарри чувствует прилив иррациональной вины за то, что напугал его. Он открывает рот, чтобы извиниться, но Нотт вдруг переворачивает руку и сжимает ладонь Гарри в своей так сильно, что белеют кончики пальцев.  
— Он это заслужил, Поттер, — только и говорит Нотт.  
Он молчит, когда Гарри встает, обходит стол и обнимает его за плечи. Он молчит, когда звенит звонок, и они начинают собираться. Гарри замирает посреди движения.  
— Знаешь, ты можешь звать меня Гарри, — говорит он. Звучит глупо, но Нотт улыбается, а Гарри чувствует себя чуточку легче.  
— Зови меня Тео.

  
* * *

  
После последнего экзамена он подходит к Тео, который стоит у узкого окна. Они провели несколько месяцев, погружаясь в жизнь друг друга и — Гарри очень хочется думать — в сердца, пока он вдруг не понимает, что покинуть Хогвартс и не видеться с Тео каждый день — это все равно что оторвать себе руку по плечо. Ему будет не хватать тихого сарказма Тео, его нелепого акцента, его кривой улыбки. Того, как Тео держит палочку. Ему будет не хватать всего.  
Они не целовались. Они даже не говорили о поцелуях, но Гарри заметил, что Тео с ним более тактильный, чем с кем-либо еще. Он позволяет Гарри держать себя за руку, позволяет обнять за плечи и притянуть ближе. Большую часть времени он сам ищет прикосновений, и это почему-то кажется важным.  
Когда Гарри подходит, Тео улыбается и переплетает их пальцы, слегка сжимая. Гарри знает, что Тео приятно.  
Под ними гигантский кальмар загорает у самой поверхности воды. Группки студентов, смеясь, наслаждаются ярким солнцем, отдыхая на улице после экзаменов. Лес уходит вдаль, к горам, и весь мир настолько умиротворен, что у Гарри болит где-то за ребрами.  
Он не знает, чем хочет заняться, но точно уверен, что не собирается становиться аврором. Мысли о войне, о битве невыносимы. Больше никогда. Он объяснил это Рону и Гермионе и увидел их разочарование и понимание. С Тео ему никогда не приходилось объясняться. Тео знает, хотя и не спрашивает.  
— Я ухожу, — говорит Тео. После того, как они наконец-то начали общаться, Гарри потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы привыкнуть к его акценту. Он поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на него. Тео так внимательно наблюдает за ним, и Гарри кажется, что он, похоже, пытается запомнить его.  
— Куда? — спрашивает Гарри.  
Тео пожимает плечами.  
— Я думал о Канаде, — говорит он. — Мне нравится холод.  
Гарри думает, что ему с его ледяными глазами и бледной кожей идет холод. Он рефлекторно сжимает руку Тео, не в силах удержаться от мысли, как тот где-то далеко исчезает в метели. Тео цепляется за него в ответ, словно знает, о чем думает Гарри.  
— Пойдешь со мной? — спрашивает он. — Если… если хочешь.  
Это совсем не похоже на признание в любви, но сердце Гарри бьется сильнее. Это обещание. Обещание, что из их растущей привязанности друг к другу может что-то получиться. А ведь Гарри уже начал бояться подступления парализующего одиночества. Натяжение в груди начинает ослабевать, а губы болят от широкой улыбки.  
— Да, — выдыхает он, — да.  
И Тео — тихий, странный Тео, которого Гарри так полюбил — сияет счастьем.


End file.
